


Fast Honey

by amy_star



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_star/pseuds/amy_star
Summary: Another one for the Cabana Club. Just two guys meeting in a bar, having a little fun...





	

Lindsey sat at the bar, slowly sipping at his beer, cowboy hat tilted to shade his face. The early-evening crowd wasn't really his type, still too loud, too pumped. He preferred it when the heat settled into your bones as dusk fell, the warmth of the sun becoming the slow, lazy heat of bodies writhing sinuously on the dance floor. He was about to give up, head back to his cabin, when a taller man in a leather jacket slumped into the stool next to him. A new face. One that was... interesting.

He watched as the other man shrugged off his jacket, cursing softly as the weighty garment battled to stay in place. With a frown, he ordered a shot of Jack with a beer chaser.

"Bit hot for that leather coat of yours, ain't it, son?" he drawled, lengthening the sounds out to become almost obscene. 

"Yeah, well... let's just say I wasn't anticipating the distinct lack of air conditioning." The other man slowly swung around to face Lindsey, an appraising gaze taking him in and measuring him up in the blink of an eye. He must have passed some kind of test, as the other man put out a hand. "Dean."

"Lindsey. New in these parts?"

"You could say that. Not sure if it's my kind of place or not, though."

Lindsey let out a smoky laugh, taking off his hat. "I was just thinkin' that myself. Not enough going on, not enough drinking or hustling... no decent games started yet..."

A wicked gleam came into Dean's eye. "What say we make our own fun, then?" he asked, tossing back his Jack.

"Really. What did you have in mind?"

"You play pool?"

"Like I was born with a cue in my hand. You?"

"I think it's a genetic gift in my family. See those two losers over there?" he gestured with a faint shake of the head to a hulking blond man and a tall but skinny auburn-haired guy. "I bet they think they could take us. I say we mop the floor with 'em, see if we can shake up this place a bit." He looked Lindsey over again, slower this time, gaze lingering in certain places. The broadness of his shoulders; the solid bulk of his torso; the torn-off pocket of his favorite jeans. Ending in his favorite pair of cowboy boots - steel-toed, no less. "You're smaller, but I bet you're all muscle. And I know a shitkicker when I see one, but I don't think they will. You can handle yourself out there?"

Lindsey laughed again, longer and louder, head thrown back. "You have no idea at all, my friend." He returned Dean's gaze, this time giving Dean a long look, taking in the callused hands; the long, lean muscles of his arms, the bulk of his chest apparent through the thin gray T-shirt; the long lines of his legs in well-worn denim that moved like a second skin. "And after we've ruffled some feathers?"

"Then I say we go make our own fun elsewhere." Dean's eyes went to a hard-edged green, challenging. "You up for this, cowboy?"

"Fuck yes. I've been waiting for something fun for days. I'll just get us a drink, something to pump us up a bit, then we can mosey on over." He disappeared behind the bar for a second. "I know the bartender... you could say he owes me a favor. Picked up this little recipe when I was in college." He handed Dean a highball glass with a shot glass dropped into it. "Drink it up fast, now."

Without blinking, Dean drank down the concoction. Finishing, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Sweet Jesus fuck, what the hell was that?"

"Called 'Fast Honey'," said Lindsey. "Honey liqueur in an energy drink. Get you pumped up yet?" His voice dropped down, smooth like molasses at the end.

"You could say that," Dean breathed.

Coming back around the bar, Lindsey asked, "Well then, what are you waiting for? We got some pool to play, some shit to kick."

Stepping in close, Dean said, "And some other fun to make on our own later." His gaze slid down to the growing bulge in Lindsey's pants. 

"Better believe it," Lindsey said, grabbing beer bottles off the counter blindly, loath to break eye contact. This place might just be my kind of place after all, he thought, smiling up at Dean.


End file.
